Jalec lemon
by trekkievamplock
Summary: Jace/Alec. Both human. One-shot. Lemon.


**Jace/Alec. One shot, doesn't follow the story. Both human.** **Boyxboy pairing. **

**I sadly do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare. **

"Now you have to admit that was funny!" Jace laughed as he and Alec fell onto the couch.

They were drunk, or at least acting it.

"And thanks for helping me sneak out again." Jace took a swig of the bottle of vodka before handing it to Alec.

"No problem, but if it weren't for me you'd get caught every time." Alec took a long pull on the bottle.

"You're right. I probably would." Jace laughed.

Between them they finished off the bottle in fifteen minutes.

"Hide it behind the couch so Maryse doesn't see it." Jace said.

Alec leaned over him, his torso resting over Jace's lap, and carefully placed the empty bottle behind the couch out of sight. Alec stayed like that for a moment, before moving his head to rest in Jace's lap.

Alec was gay, but Jace wasn't. Jace was probably as straight as you could get. Or at least that's what Alec thought. Alec left it down to being slightly drunk as to why he wanted Jace more than usual.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jace shifted under Alec.

**Jace PoV**

Having Alec's head so close to his crotch was putting dirty thoughts and images into Jace's mind. He usually went for girls, one of the reasons they'd snook out tonight, but Jace had always wondered what it'd be like to be with another boy.

Jace knew that Alec was gay. He'd guessed. He was a little hurt that Alec hadn't told him yet, but he never brought it up or said anything to Alec about it. He'd planned to let him tell him in his own time.

Jace shifted under Alec, not wanting the growing bulge in his pants to scare the other boy off.

"Hey Alec? You awake?" Jace said since Alec's eyes were shut.

"What-oh yeah!" Alec quickly sat up blushing about where his head had just been.

"Why d'ya move?" Jace asked curiously.

"Cos, um, well, you know." Alec blushed again.

Jace smiled and scooted closer to the dark haired boy.

"Alec do you think I'm attractive?" Jace asked.

"Well, um," Alec blushed redder and looked away. "Yes." He eventually admitted.

"Alec look at me." Jace instructed, and hesitantly alec did.

Jace leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Alec's.

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin. "How did you - why did you do that? How did you know?"

"I'm not blind Alec." Jace lifted his hand to cup alec's cheek. "And I'm not stupid. I was waiting for you to tell me. And I did it because I wanted to."

"Oh." Alec relaxed to Jace's touch. "Well then Jace, I'm gay." Alec said and they both burst out laughing.

"I know." Jace stopped laughing, but still smiled at Alec. He leaned in again, and pressed his lips back to Alec's.

This time Alec didn't jump back. Instead he parted his lips willingly and granted Jace access. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Alec gave up and let Jace win. He was just happy that the boy of his dreams was finally kissing him.

Jace scooted even closer to the other boy and Alec's arms wrapped round the blonds neck.

"Maybe we should, uh, go somewhere a little more private?" Jace suggested.

Alec nodded and they got to their feet and made their way to Alec's room.

Once inside, Jace pushed Alec against to door and pressed his body into Alec's.

They kissed again, this time with a lot more force. Their tongues tangled together and Jace's hands knotted up in Alec's hair. After they'd made out for a good five minutes, Jace decided to move things along a bit. He ground his hips into the other boy, feeling his erection against Alec's. This caused Alec to moan into Jace's mouth, sending shivers through the blond boy.

Jace's hands left Alec's hair and moved down to pull the dark haired boys t-shirt off. Jace then began to kiss along Alec's jaw, then down his neck to where he sucked at the skin, biting gently and leaving a red mark when he was done. His lips continued along Alec's chest.

"Alec?" Jace asked. The dark haired boy's eyes were closed. "Can I try something?"  
"Sure." Alec didn't open his eyes, and the word came out breathlessly and laced with desire and need.

Jace went back to peppering kisses along Alec's collar bone, and then lower as he took one of Alec's nipples in his mouth and began sucking slightly, his teeth tugging gently. Alec moaned and his hands went to Jace's hips, pulling the blond closer. Jace then did the same to the other one.

Jace's kisses then continued their decent downwards, trailing down Alec's chest and stomach. Jace sunk to his knees and continued his kisses lower, not stopping even when he reached a trail of dark hair that disappeared below Alec's waistband.

Jace took a deep breath as his fingers fumbled with the zipper on Alec's pants.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" He glanced back up at Alec.

Alec's eyes were still closed, and he nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure. Please, don't stop."

Jace went back to work on undoing Alec's pants. He lowered them down, pulling Alec's black boxers down too. Alec's erection sprang free and the dark haired boy blushed. Jace couldn't help himself, he stared. It wasn't overly big, but it wasn't exactly small, the perfect size for Alec's body.

Jace took a deep breath, he'd never done this before and he didn't want to mess it up either. He'd glanced up at Alec, who was now staring down at him with his beautiful blue eyes.

Not breaking eye contact, Jace slowly lowered his mouth to Alec's arousal, teasing the tip with his tongue. Alec's eyes fluttered shut again and he moaned the blond's name.

Jace took the plunge and took Alec into his mouth. When Alec hit the back of his throat, he shifted his angle slightly and took the rest of him in down to the base. He stayed there for a moment, breathing through his nose before coming back up, carefully scraping his teeth up Alec's rigid flesh. Alec, who was incoherent and mumbling at this point, buried his hands in Jace's hair. Jace repeated the motion, eliciting a low moan from Alec. Jace bobbed down again, this time when he came back up he swirled his tongue round the head.

"Jace." Alec moaned his name, and if Jace hadn't already been turned on, that would've been enough to get him there.

Jace alternated between using his mouth and his hands, while Alec's hands were still moving through his hair.

When Jace next came up for air, Alec pushed him away. "Jace stop." He breathed. "I don't," breath "wanna put" breath "an early end" breath "to this."

Jace nodded and let Alec pull him to his feet. Their mouths collided in a heated kiss and they stumbled towards the bed, not breaking contact once. Alec ditched his jeans and boxers on the way.

Jace lost his balance and fell onto the springy mattress and pulled Alec down on top of him.

Alec pulled Jace's shirt off, and began kissing his way down the blonds body. He made quick work of his jeans and discarded the clothes to the floor. Alec's hands were roving all over Jace, searing the blond's skin.

Jace gasped when Alec reached a hand down his boxers. Jace kicked the last remaining article of clothing off to the pile on the floor. They moved against each other, the friction causing pleasant sensations for both of them.

"Jace, I need you." Alec whispered in his ear. "Inside me, Jace I need you."

Jace nodded, flipping them both over he was on top and Alec was under him. "Do I need to...prepare you?" Jace's voice wavered.

Alec couldn't form a complete sentence, so he just nodded. "Lube in the," he took a breath "top drawer...in the...night stand."

Jace raised his eyebrows at that, but didn't comment as he reached over and retrieved the bottle from the drawer.

Jace covered his fingers in the cool liquid and went about preparing Alec; first with one finger, then after he'd inserted a second, his fingers brushed a spot in Alec that made him gasp and cry out with pleasure. After stretching Alec with two, he added a third which made Alec hiss with pain.

"Sorry!" Jace lips captured Alec's wanting to make up for the discomfort he'd caused.

Alec retrieved the bottle of lube, squirted a generous amount in his palm and went about covering Jace's erection with the slippery substance.

"Jace...I need you...now." Alec whispered.

The blond removed his fingers and lifted Alec's legs round him. He positioned himself at Alec's entrance and slowly started to push in. Alec didn't voice his discomfort, but he shut his eyes and clenched his fists into the sheets. Jace went slow trying his best not to ram himself into Alec's warmth.

Once he was all the way in, he stayed like that for a minute letting Alec get used to feeling of Jace inside of him.

"Ok...Need you to...Move now." Alec groaned.

Jace obliged; moving slowly at first, then building up a rhythm as he thrust deeper into Alec. Jace changed his angle slightly, and hit Alec's prostate. The dark haired boy whimpered with pleasure and Jace reached down to wrap his hand around Alec's erection, and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Alec came first, spilling out of Jace's hand and over both their stomachs. Jace's release soon followed, with a final shout of Alec's name he toppled over the edge and collapsed atop the dark haired boy.

When they could move again, Jace pulled his now softening length out of Alec and rolled off him. Jace cuddled up to Alec's side and Alec's arms went around the blond boy. Jace tugged the quilt up to cover them both.

"That was...wow." Alec breathed, kissing Jace's forehead.

"Really? Since it was my first time with a guy, I thought I'd be crap." Jace admitted.

"You did great." Alec smiled.

"Thanks." Jace buried his face in the crook of Alec's neck. "That was amazing." He whispered in Alec's ear.

The fell asleep soon after, content in each others arms.

**Sorry if the details aren't quite right, I'm a female and only know things from other fanfics I've read and this my first ever lemon. Sorry if it's not very good, I woke up at three AM and decided to write this. Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
